Transfection is any method for introducing foreign molecules into a cell (e.g., a bacterial, yeast, fungal, plant, insect, or animal cell, particularly a vertebrate or mammalian cell). The cell may be in an animal. Lipofection, DEAE-dextran-mediated transfection, microinjection, protoplast fusion, calcium phosphate precipitation, viral or retroviral delivery, electroporation, and biolistic transformation are just a few of the transfection methods known to those skilled in the art. The nucleic acid may be, for example, naked RNA or DNA. Other RNA and/or DNA delivery agents may comprise a cationic lipid and liposome.
The efficient delivery of biologically active compounds to the intracellular space of cells has been accomplished by the use of a wide variety of vesicles. One particular type of vesicle, liposomes, is one of the most developed types of vesicles for drug delivery. Liposomes, which have been under development since the 1970's, are microscopic vesicles that comprise amphipathic molecules which contain both hydrophobic and hydrophilic regions. Liposomes can be formed from one type of amphipathic molecule or several different amphipathic molecules. Several methods have been developed to complex biologically active compounds with liposomes. In particular, polynucleotides complexed with liposomes have been delivered to mammalian cells. After publication of DOTMA (N-[1-(2,3-dioleyloxy)propyl]-N,N,Ntrimethylammonium chloride), a number of cationic lipids have been synthesized for this purpose. Essentially all the cationic lipids are amphipathic compounds that contain a hydrophobic domain, a spacer, and positively-charged amine(s). The cationic lipids are sometimes mixed with a fusogenic lipid such as DOPE (dioleoyl phosphatidyl ethanolamine) 30 to form liposomes. The cationic liposomes are then mixed with plasmid DNA and the binary complex of the DNA and liposomes are applied to cells in a tissue culture dish or injected in vivo. The ease of mixing the plasmid DNA with the cationic liposome formulation, the ability of the cationic lipids to complex with DNA and the relative high levels of transfection efficiency has led to increasing use of these formulations. However, these cationic lipid formulations have a common deficiency in that they are typically toxic to the cells in culture and in vivo. More recently lipids have been used in association with other DNA-binding compounds to facilitate cell transfection.
The present invention provides new amphipathic compounds, and methods of preparation, to be used to prepare novel complexes of biologically active polyions for delivery to animal cells in vitro and in vivo. The complexes facilitate high efficiency transfer of the polyion from outside the cell to the inside a cell with low toxicity.